Lil Wayne
|Origin = New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S. |Genres = Hip hop |Occupation(s) = Rapper, songwriter |Years Active = 1992–present |Labels = Cash Money, Young Money |Associated Acts = Drake, Cash Money Millionaires, Hot Boys, Young Money, Nicki Minaj, Juelz Santana |Website = Lil Wayne online }} Dwayne Michael Carter, Jr. (born September 27, 1982), better known by his stage name Lil Wayne, is an American rapper. He is credited with discovering Nicki Minaj and being her mentor. Background At the age of nine, Lil Wayne joined Cash Money Records as the youngest member of the label, and half of the duo, The B.G.'z, with B.G.. In 1997, Lil Wayne joined the group Hot Boys, which also included rappers Juvenile, B.G., and Young Turk. Hot Boys debuted with Get It How U Live! that year. Lil Wayne gained most of his success with the group's major selling album Guerrilla Warfare, released in 1999. Also in 1999, Lil Wayne released his Platinum debut album Tha Block Is Hot, selling over one million copies in the U.S. Although his next two albums Lights Out (2000) and 500 Degreez (2002) were not as successful (only reaching Gold status), Lil Wayne reached higher popularity in 2004 with Tha Carter, which included the single "Go D.J." Wayne also appeared on the Destiny's Child top ten single "Soldier" that year. In 2005, the sequel to Tha Carter, Tha Carter II, was released. In 2006 and 2007, Lil Wayne released several mixtapes and appeared on several popular rap and R&B singles. His most successful album, Tha Carter III, was released in 2008 and sold over 1 million copies in the U.S. its first week of release. It included the number-one single "Lollipop" featuring Static Major. It also includes the singles "A Milli" and "Got Money" featuring T-Pain and won the Grammy Award for Best Rap Album. Lil Wayne released his debut rock album, Rebirth, in 2010 to primarily negative reception from critics. The album eventually went gold. In March 2010, Lil Wayne began serving an 8-month prison sentence in New York after being convicted of criminal possession of a weapon stemming from an incident in July 2007. While in prison he released another album entitled I Am Not a Human Being in September 2010, featuring Young Money artists such as Drake, Nicki Minaj and Lil Twist. His ninth studio album and first since being released from prison, Tha Carter IV, was released on August 29, 2011. The album includes the songs "6 Foot 7 Foot" featuring Cory Gunz, "How to Love" and "She Will" featuring Drake. It sold 964,000 copies in the U.S. its first week out. Collaborations with Minaj Lil Wayne has done many collaborations with Minaj since 2007, including: * "BedRock" * "Born Stunna (Remix)" * "Can't Stop Won't Stop" * "Finale" * "Fuck Da Bullshit" * "Go Hard" * "Hands Up" * "High School" * "Higher Than a Kite" * "I Get Crazy" * "Knockout" * "Lay It Down" * "Lollipop (Remix)" * "Mercy (Remix)" * "My Nigga (Remix)" * "Only" * "Roger That" * "Romans Revenge (Remix)" * "Senile" * "Sex in the Lounge" * "Sunshine" * "Sweet Dreams (Remix)" * "Take It to the Head" * "Tapout" * "Truffle Butter" * "Y.U. Mad" * "No Frauds" * "Changed It" * "Light My Body Up" * "5 Star" * "Rich Sex" * "Dark Side of the Moon" * "Good Form (Remix)" Wayne also did several tracks on Minaj's mixtapes that did not feature Minaj herself: *"Hundred Million Dollaz" *"Interlude" *"President Carter Signs Off" *"President Carter Speaks" *"Sucka Free '08" He also mad a remix for Dit It On Em without Nicki Minaj. *"Breathe with T-Pain & Channel" Photos with Minaj Wayne-nicki0.png|Minaj and Wayne first meet, c. 2007. The photo appears on the cover art of "Changed It". Wayne-nicki1.png Wayne-nicki2.png Wayne-nicki3.png Wayne-nicki4.png YoungMoney1.png|Nicki, Drake and Lil Wayne Wayne-nicki5.png downloadwayne.jpg Wayne-nicki6.png|Lil Wayne at Nicki's birthday YoungMoney2.png YoungMoney4.png Wayne-nicki7.png YoungMoney3.png|Drake, Nicki and Lil Wayne Wayne-nicki8.png Wayne-nicki9.png Wayne-nicki10.png Wayne-nicki11.png Tumblr ma78iiczcw1rrmbs9o1 500.jpg with wayne.jpg with lilwayne at HSMV.png Nicki-Minaj-and-Lil-Wayne-2014-pic.jpg Lil-Twist-Nicki-Minaj-and-Lil-Wayne.jpg nicki-minaj-senile.jpg Screen-shot-2014-04-15-at-12.25.55-PM.png References Category:Collaborators Category:Inspirations Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Male Collaborators Category:Rappers Category:Nicki's Friends